Voldemort's Son
by Achiles
Summary: Harry Potter killed Voldemort but his heir lives on! How can Harry fight this new threat while defending his friends?


Voldemort's Son

Prologue

A lone man sat in the middle of the stone chamber murmuring under his breath. Cold was all around him slipping its way through the bars, the icy air causing little puffs of steam when he exhaled. He looked at the small mattress off in the corner. An old newspaper lay ripped and yellowing on it. The fading print of the headline, still legible, glared back at him along with the captioned photo beneath.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE

The fading photo showed a large family; Arthur Weasley, a stocky middle-aged man, his wife, Molly and their seven children six boys and one girl. Of the six boys, there was a set of twins. A tall lanky boy with a rat perched on one shoulder and another with long hair pulled into a ponytail sporting an earring. The two others were rather clean cut. The only girl stood in front of the tall lanky youth with the rat. He was resting one hand on her shoulder. This youth had drawn the man's attention as he sat in the middle of the room muttering repeatedly, 'He's at Hogwart's.'

A dark shadow passed across the doorway. The man jumped startled. He glanced up through the bars. He could hear the rattling breath of the Dementor followed by the cold chink of metal as the door slowly opened. The Dementor glided in seeming to suck up what little warmth remained. In one skeletal hand he carried a dish of cold dried up food, a black banana, and a bottle of water.

Getting up from the floor the man walked over to the mattress and picked up the newspaper. Securing it within the remnants of his robes he slowly walked towards the door. As he moved his features began to change. His face became squashed and straight, his nose enlarged, and he shrank to all fours as his body grew shaggy black hair. His ears shifted forward growing pointy. He had become a dog.

The Dementor slowly turned to where the man had been. Reaching out he tried to grab him. The man, now an animal, slipped passed. The Dementor tried to sense his presence. He could no longer feel the man confused by the presence of an animal. He turned trying to sense where the animal was but this too had been lost to him. The animal was running through the dank corridor. Other Dementors turned in confusion as he headed towards the only door that opened to the outside world and freedom. Once outside the Dementors were pushed aside. Their ghostlike forms were trying to figure out what was going on as the dog jumped into the sea and began swimming away.

Thus, Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban Prison accomplishing the first of his three goals. Only two more things remained to complete his list to satisfy his soul. Number two was to kill Peter Pettigrew and third to prove to his godson, Harry Potter, that he had not betrayed his parents leading to their murder...

Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat at his desk writing his fifth book a biography of Sirius Black. Harry wanted every detail to be perfect. He did not in anyway want to make his godfather look like a fool. Harry thought a moment and continued on...

_So, Sirius Black swam for all his worth until he came upon a small island off the north coast of Scotland. His identity was unknown to this day. Disguised as a dog he traveled unnoticed save for a few curious youngsters. A family of Muggles looking for a new dog even tried to take him in but he couldn't stay long. He ran off the first moment he had a chance. He never stayed in one town or place for too long. After a day of scrounging for scraps of food he would once again race off for a new destination..._

Harry put down his quill and walked to his kitchen. He had a pot of coffee going on the stove. Pouring himself a cup he took a small sip burning is tongue. Swearing and spluttering he went back to his bedroom and checked the time. It was 4:00 A.M. Resting upon his bed he decided to take a short nap allowing himself to doze off.

Harry awoke sometime later. Checking the time once again he rolled out of bed. He looked over towards his dresser studying the pictures of his wedding. Ginny was in a beautiful white dress. She was smiling up at him as they danced. Harry was laughing down at her. In another, Ron was dancing with Fleur Delacour. A stupid grin was on his face as he stared down at her. Viktor Krum and Hermione were dancing too. Krum had proposed to Hermione that same day and they were married six months later. Hagrid was there too with Madam Maxime. He had died a year after the photo had been taken due to a heart attack. Harry was still saddened by the loss of his friend and walked away from the dresser stubbing his toe on a book left lying on the floor and picked it up. "Ah..." he said to himself. He knew what this was and opening the book began to read, _Harry Potter: A Hero's Life by Ginny Weasley_. Thumbing through the pages he opened to the last few chapters...

_Hogwarts: Seventh Year_

_Harry was confronted by Voldemort for the last time. They fought each other on the top of the East Tower. Harry shot Voldemort with a fire spell. As Voldemort tried to pull out of it with a counter curse Harry hit him with the Avadra Kedavra. The force threw him from the tower and into the lake where the giant squid quickly finished with him..._

Harry set the book aside. He didn't need to read what happened even if his darling wife had written the book. He walked back down to the kitchen. Putting on a fresh pot of coffee before going into the living room, he picked up his wand from the coffee table. He then began to read the morning addition of the Daily Prophet.

_Hermione Krum, head of the Muggle Relations Program said that she would resign if something was not done about House Elf Rights_

There was a picture of Hermione shaking her fist at the crowd. Harry shook his head flipping the paper over. On the other side was a picture of Ron kneeling in front of Fleur. Though the picture didn't show it Ron was probably blushing profusely. Harry scanned the article.

_Ronald Weasley, Keeper for the Chudley Cannons proposed to Miss Fleur Delacour yesterday. The young woman accepted with a resounding "Yes." The wedding is scheduled for Friday as the couple saw no need to wait any longer._

Harry grinned. Ron had told him he was going to propose to Fleur on Valentine's Day but had been knocked off his broom by a bludger and couldn't. Walking back over to his bookshelf he pulled out one of his own books, _The Tales of a King by Harry Potter. _Settling himself on the couch he read the book until he remembered the coffee brewing in the kitchen. Heading back to the kitchen he poured himself a cup before pointing his wand towards the hallway. _"Accio, briefcase," _he said summoning it to him. The case sailed through the air. He caught it in one hand and disapparated.

Harry reappeared in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic and walked towards his office. Along the way he spotted Percy Weasley shepherding a group of touring Muggles back towards the entrance. He stopped to chat.

"Harry, we haven't seen you here in a long time!"

"Yeah... well... I've been busy writing Sirius' story." He felt a twinge of pain at the memory of his godfather.

"I understand. These Muggles they...they're really slow," he said nodding in the direction of the tour group. "I mean they think that wands need uh...what's the word? Oh, yes... ammo. We've never had a bunch like them."

Muggles and Wizards had united in order to destroy Voldemort. Since so many Muggles now knew about the Wizarding community they couldn't wipe away all their memories. Harry looked over at the group and saw that they were getting rowdy grinning at the passing Wizards. He did a double take at the one who was laughing the loudest. He knew that face!

"Halt!" Harry yelled. "Get over against the wall!"

Even as he spoke he was startled to see the Muggles pull out Uzis. Harry stunned one of them and blasted another with a beam of blue light. Then with a circular movement of his wand, a red barrier rose around him creating a shield as the Muggles started firing. The bullets bounced harmlessly off. The group looked scared but the ringleader took out a grenade. Thinking quickly Harry blasted the ceiling above their heads causing it to come crashing down on them.

"Harry," Percy screamed, "what is going on? What are you doing?"

Harry sighed, "Apprehending a suspect."

Percy was speechless as Harry shrugged and hurried off towards his office. When he arrived, he was met with the staring image of the man from the atrium. He was looking down from the wanted posters on the walls. Sitting down at his desk, he threw his papers aside as his boss burst in. Nymphadora Tonks was not in a good mood.

"Do you know what you did?" Tonks stormed in outrage.

"Yes. I just apprehended a criminal," Harry responded trying to sound casual. He failed miserably.

"APPREHENDED A CRIMINAL! You just blew up the ceiling beneath the whole left wing! This will cost tons of money!" she screamed in exasperation.

"But..." Harry countered smoothly, "I just saved tons of lives."

"What? How?" Tonks asked wringing her hands.

"Let's just say we won't have to look at this guy's freaky face in here ever again." Harry pointed to the picture of the laughing man.

"You mean you just took out the head of M.A.D.D.?" This stood for Muggles Against Demon Dimwads. Tonks looked at him in disbelief.

"What, I should just attack random Muggles? You know we are both Half bloods and one quarter Muggle."

"I know that! My father and your mother were both Muggle born. I, like everyone else have read, _Harry Potter: A Hero's Life."_

"You know I didn't choose that title."

"Whatever," Tonks frowned, "but couldn't you have just stunned the Muggles and called for help?"

"There was no time. They had automatic weapons and started firing into the people in the lobby."

"I certainly hope that the Minister of Magic agrees with you or it will be coming out of our budget. Not to mention what the press is going to do with this," Tonks replied flouncing off to face the head of the department.

Harry worked quietly for a while concentrating on various projects. One was convincing some rather unsavory wizards to act as snitches. He told them that what they were reporting to the Aurors was the right thing to do and assured them they would not be caught. He also worked with the Auror training program testing and judging the new recruits to see if they were up to the job. He also taught them how to defend themselves against Muggle weaponry such as guns, automatic weapons, and assault rifles. When it was time for lunch, he pulled a sandwich from his briefcase. He was about to take a bite when his office door opened. Neville Longbottom walked in a flopped into a chair. He looked worried as he stared at the floor for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Um...Harry...we have a problem."

"I know... the press wants to talk to me about the scene in the atrium with all those Muggles, right?" Harry sighed.

"No," Neville answered bluntly.

"What is it then? Has something happened?"

"You know that Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban again, right?"

"Yes..." Harry drawled not liking where this was going.

"We have a report that he's using Muggles and Wizards to tunnel into the Pyramids."

"Are they doing this willingly?"

"We don't know but it is believed that there is more than one person running the operation. It seems Draco has joined his father."

"Why am I not surprised," Harry sneered. "Let's go check it out," he said rising. The two men left the office and departed the Ministry apparating to Egypt...

Draco Malfoy looked around at the scene in front of him. The Muggles and Wizards were digging into the hot desert sands. He knew that only some of them were under the _Imperius Curse. _Others were loyal followers of his father. After all, he was the one who had Voldemort's blood in him. It was his mother who had been chosen to birth the Dark Lord's heir to be raised in the House of Malfoy. He had been told of his birthright just before his seventh year at Hogwarts by his stepfather, Lucius. He had been stunned at first before he began to realize all the possibilities. Draco had powers he had never even imagined.

"I could just snap my fingers and kill every one of you," he muttered to the air. "Stupid Pyramids, if it was anywhere else in the world I would have had that bloody emerald by now."

He flexed his fingers in frustration. He was itching to kill someone but knew this would be foolish. He couldn't spare a single worker. If the Ministry caught on to what he was doing this place would soon be swarming with Aurors and Hit Wizards. Turning around he fired a blast of fire out of his wand hitting a rock. It exploded into a thousand tiny pieces...

Harry and Neville arrived in Gaza at the foot of the Pyramid Complex. The Muggles and Wizards turned to look at the new arrivals and dropped their digging tools. They immediately pulled out wands and guns. Harry and Neville stood with wands at the ready. Harry looked over to the top of the Great Pyramid shooting a blue ray of light. The blast shot back towards them. The two men jumped out of the way at the blast struck where they had just been standing, digging a small crater into the sand. Draco Malfoy looked down at them grinning evilly.

"If it isn't Potty and the dimwit, Longbottom. How kind of you to land right in the middle of my army. You should have brought back up."

"Why?" Harry looked up casually keeping his voice neutral.

"There is an object here that I sorely need. I will stop at nothing to retrieve it. Perhaps you've heard of the Armageddon Emerald?"

Harry looked up at him blankly. 'Where the hell is Hermione when you need her?' he thought.

Neville scowled at Malfoy. Before Draco could react, he shot a red beam of light towards his stomach, missing him. The Muggles and Wizards leaped to action as Neville made a circular movement creating a shield to protect them. Bullets sailed through the air bouncing in every direction but the shield held. The Muggles stopped firing in confusion. Neville then let the shield down and they fired back stunning Muggles and Wizards alike. Harry nodded at Neville and put up another shield as another volley of fire started. They moved forward slowly before the shield began to weaken.

"_Stupefy!" _Harry yelled stunning them with a wide sweep of his wand while Neville sent out a binding charm. Coiling long ropes snaked around the fallen workers. Harry looked over to where he had last seen Draco but he was gone. "Crap," he said over his shoulder to Neville. "Draco got away."

"Hey Harry, look at this!" Neville pointed to one of the unconscious wizards. It was Lucius Malfoy. "Should we revive him?"

"No. Let's revive someone else." He was not in the mood to deal with the dark wizard. Harry walked over to a figure slumped on his stomach.

"_Enervate_," Neville said pointing his wand. The wizard rolled over and tried to sit up but the ropes bound him tightly.

"Ron?!" Harry cried in alarm.

"Um...how is Ginny doing?" Ron asked in confusion

The two wizards just stared at him in disbelief. Harry found his voice first.

"Ron are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. All I saw was a rope and then I was knocked out. Actually my head really hurts."

"Well I should think so," Neville commented still staring at you untie me?" he asked looking around. "And where the bloody hell am I? For that matter where is Hermione?"

Harry turned around scanning the battlefield as Neville decided it was safe to release their friend.

"Hermione!" he gasped running over to where she lay. Her hair was singed into a frizzy mass. Harry instantly revived her and released the ropes. She didn't take long to regain her wits.

"Harry... Draco...he told me he was the new Heir of Slytherin. He is actually Tom Riddles son!" she ranted waving her arms frantically.

"What!" the three wizards exclaimed at once.

"It's true! He told me that You-Know-Who made a potion that could transfer his blood into someone else so that a girl could have his baby. Lucius wife was the one he chose!"

Harry, Neville, and Ron stood in stunned silence until Ron started laughing hysterically.

"What's the matter with Ron?" Hermione asked nervously.

"It's just the after effects of the _Imperius Curse_. It'll do that sometimes. It takes the brain a few minutes to really assimilate what is going on."

"Hmm...yes, it is a rather rare side effect," Hermione agreed nodding. "I've read about it but never actually saw anyone having the reaction," she added.

The small group summoned assistance from the Egyptian Ministry of Magic and spent the rest of the day reviving the Wizards and Muggles. They separated those who had been under the _Imperius curse_ from those who were actually working willingly for the Malfoys. After explaining what had happened to them they made sure they were fit to travel. Finally, they sent them home safely after explaining that the British Ministry Aurors would be in touch. The weird thing was that only Ron had suffered the after effects of the curse. They all took great delight in teasing him about his weird behavior.

When they all arrived back in England Harry turned to his friends. He wanted to talk to them before they all went separate ways.

"Oi, Ron, Neville, and Mione, hang on a second."

"What is it Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"How about we all meet up later at my house and discuss this some more. We need to find out more about this emerald and form some kind of plan."

"That might be a problem," Ron replied. His ears were slowly growing red.

"Why?" Neville asked curiously.

"Well...Fleur might need her...um...poogly woogly bear..." Ron was blushing furiously.

"Poogly woogly bear?" Harry mimicked laughing hysterically as Hermione and Neville tried to hide their snickers.

"You are so whipped!" Neville teased.

"Shut up!" he snapped at Neville. "Like Harry isn't whipped with Ginny. Come on Harry...defend me here mate!"

"Well...sorry to tell you this Ron but I'm not," he said breaking into a new fit of laughter.

It took another few minutes of teasing before they finally all agreed to meet over at Ron's place. Harry arrived home to find Ginny folding the laundry.

"Um...Gin...I'm going over to Ron's tonight. Is that all right?"

"Fine. Go ahead and leave me here all by myself. Don't even ask me if I want to come!" Ginny fumed mumbling under her breath. It sounded suspiciously like, 'Not enough time for me, Mr. Hero. All my friends already have kids!'

"Ah...Ginny would you like to come?" Harry asked tensely. He was reminded of his mother-in-law when she was in a fit.

"Yes, I would!" Ginny snapped angrily. "If you ever make the mistake of not asking me again then you'll be sleeping on the couch!"

Harry's last thought before she grabbed the laundry basket and flounced out of the room was, 'I'm so whipped.'

They arrived at Ron's house and knocked on the door at the appointed time. Fleur answered and told them Ron would be right out. He was in the shower. Ron joined them five minutes later. Hermione arrived with Viktor Krum a few minutes later and Neville soon followed. They discussed the situation with Malfoy well into the night trying to decide what to do. Through out the evening Ron kept mouthing, 'Whipped,' to Harry behind Fleur and Ginny's back. Harry just took it in stride.

All night Hermione had noticed Nevil fingering something that was attached around his neck. Nevil was about to stuff it back into his shirt when Hermione wondering what it was asked, "Nevil what is that?" Nevil looked up confused, "that thing around your neck."

"Oh, this?" Nevil asked as though to brush it aside, "nothing…" but he saw everyone staring at him so he said in a resigned voice, "this is a stone of the stone's of the Armageddon."

Something stirred in Harry's brain, "Nevil is that the thing that Malfoy wanted?" Harry said.

"Yeah it is… well one of them." Nevil said keeping his eyes downcast, "the one Malfoy wanted was the stone of the stars there are five different kinds of stone the stone of earth, fire, water, wind, and stars." Nevil took a deep breath and then continued, "I have the stone of wind I found it when we were in the fight at the goblin refuge. There was a man in a car driving all the wounded away from the fight he gave me the stone he said he found it near me."

"Why did Malfoy want it?" asked Ginny confused.

"Malfoy, he wanted them all to," Nevil looked down to the floor and said, "to use them to resurrect the power of the Armageddon dragon. The dragon is as powerful as 100 Voldemorts! The dragon was imprisoned by the most learned wizards in that time period which was 7th century BC. They imprisoned him right in the middle of china, and they persuaded the leaders of the Chinese to build a wall of magic to keep him in, hence 'the Great wall of China,' when they finished it he was imprisoned. The Dragon knowing defeat separated his power in these 5 stones. He then sent them to different parts of the world, and hoped one day a wizard would come upon them, and release him from the prison."

There was a shocked silence until Fleur said finally, "but why have we not heard of it? I mean we should of learned this at school."

"They wanted it kept quite," Nevil said stroking the stone he carried.

"How did you hear this?" asked Hermione confused.

"The stone told me," said Nevil his voice unusually cold and serious. He stuffed the stone back in his shirt.

When the evening finally ended, he and Ginny where about to leave when they said their farewells.

"I'll see you in a few days." Harry grinned as Ron looked longingly at Fleur.

"Right, Mate," Ron replied thumping him on the back, "oh and Harry don't forget tomorrow is Muggle appreciation day!"

They apperated back to their house's and Harry plopped into bed before Ginny came out of the shower. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

8


End file.
